Untitled Faberry OneShot
by ItsTotallyAwesome
Summary: Instead of Miss Pillsbury walking in on Rachel vomiting, it's Quinn Fabray.


**Author's Note:**** Well, I don't really know what to say about this. It was an idea that I've had for a while and it just sort of stuck in my head until I wrote it.**

**Set during the pilot. Imagine Quinn and Rachel have no idea the other exists, and it's Quinn that walks in on Rachel vomiting, not Miss Pillsbury.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

She felt a tear slide down her cheek, the taste of her vomit bitter in her mouth. She reached a hand up to flush the toilet from where she was crouched on the ground, wiping the sweat from her face on the back of her arm as she brought it down.

Leaning back against the side of the stall she let out a shaky breath. She rested her elbows on her knees and brought her hands up to run her fingers through her hair. _This is ridiculous!_ She thought, but her thoughts were cut off when she heard the door to the girls bathroom. The girl was talking, but she could only here one set of footsteps, so she must have been on the phone.

The girl in the stall relaxed slightly. She didn't recognise the voice, but at least none of her friends would find here like this.

She leant back over the bowl, holding her long brown hair back with one hand and bringing the other up to her lips. She opened her mouth and pushed two fingers down as far as they would go. Her gagging and coughing echoed in the almost empty bathroom.

_Why won't this work?_ she thought to herself. She's been sat there for the better half of her lunch period and she'd only managed to vomit twice.

There was silence for a while and she thought the other girl had left, but she heard the shuffle of feet and knew she was wrong.

"I'll cal you back." The other girl said into the phone. The brunette froze where she was when she heard footsteps approaching her stall.

"Is someone there?" The girl asked. Her voice was sweet but powerful, demanding respect.

The girl in the stall was unaware of the sob she let out, but covered her mouth when she realised.

"Hello? Open Up!"

She cautiously knelt to unlock the door, quickly sitting back down and hugging her knees to her chest. She knew she looked pathetic, but she was so ashamed.

The door was pulled open slowly and she looked up at the girl. She was gorgeous, her long blonde hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. Her red, white and blue cheerleading uniform fit firmly to her body.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked, crouching down next to her. "I'm Quinn." She said after the brunette didn't reply.

"Rachel." The small brunette said. She uncurled from her ball to reach a hand out.

Quinn shook it daintily.

"So, are you okay?" Quinn asked again.

Rachel nodded, but Quinn looked unconvinced.

"I'm fine, really." She insisted. Quinn sat down in front of her, legs crossed.

"Were you making yourself throw up?" The blonde asked bluntly.

Rachel stared, shocked for a second, but then nodded ashamedly, eyes downcast.

"Why?" Quinn asked, cocking her head to the side. "You're in high school. You're still growing and changing and stuff. And besides… you're pretty." She said with an intensity in her eyes that made something in Rachel's stomach do a flip.

The corners of Rachel's mouth turned up slightly, but only for a second before they were turned down again, her eyebrows knitting together, trying to come up with a response.

"I, I guess I just feel bad about myself." She shrugged, eyes never meeting Quinn's. "I mean, I'm no cheerleader." She gestured to Quinn's uniform.

The two at in silence for a while, Quinn looking at Rachel, as if the more intense her glare, the more likely it would be that she would be able to figure this girl out. Rachel's eyes were carefully trained on a spot on the floor.

"Well," Quinn said reaching over to grab on of Rachel's hands. Rachel stared at their linked hands for a while and smiled when Quinn gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "if it's any consolation, I think you're very pretty."

Rachel smiled thankfully at the girl in front of her, squeezing back.

"Thank you." She whispered, weakly.

"Don't mention it." Quinn stood up, and with one last smile, left the bathroom.

Later that night Rachel would go home and lay on her bed, and think about the day past. She would think about Quinn, and her long blonde hair. She would think about the girls eyelashes, and her trim waist. She would ask her dads about liking girls, and they would just share a knowing smirk and tell her it was okay. She would think, that maybe, she might be falling for this Quinn.

But for now, she sat there on the ground of the school bathroom, a big grin plastered to her face.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading Xx**


End file.
